


Decision Made

by Artemis_Charmed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hale pack feelings, Laura Hale Lives, laura didn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Charmed/pseuds/Artemis_Charmed
Summary: Laura Hale returns to Beacon Hills. And doesn't die.
Relationships: Laura Hale & Peter Hale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Laura Hale Appreciation Week 2020





	Decision Made

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LHAW 2020 Day 1 - Laura Didn't Die

The first thing Laura Hale did when seeing the "Welcome to Beacon Hills" sign was take a slow, deep exhale. She hadn't been here in years. But as a Hale alpha, Beacon Hills was still Hale territory. And something was wrong. The photo of the deer with the revenge symbol - she needed to find out what it meant. _Revenge for what?_

But first, she headed to the hospital's long-term facility. 

+++

Laura slammed the car door shut and leaned back against the seat. And then cried. Seeing her uncle just sitting there with no response was heartbreaking. Werewolf healing was keeping him alive physically, but he was still basically comatose. 

God, she just needed food and a nap right now instead of thinking about the moral dilemma she faced -  _ should she or shouldn't she? _

Tonight, she would go into the preserve for a patrol - to see what, if anything, was here.

+++

"Uncle Peter!" Laura gasped.

She had been in the woods for half an hour when she felt a presence behind her. She turned. How had she missed his scent?

"Uncle Peter? How are you here?"

He stared at her blankly. 

She looked around for someone else but found them alone. Even the animals were silent. That sent a dark chill down her spine.

"What's wrong?"

He opened his mouth, but instead of answering, his fangs dropped. His eyes changed color and his face shifted. He was in beta form.

Laura took a deep inhale to scent what was wrong. Again, nothing.

"Uncle Peter, what -" 

He lunged at her.

Laura fell to the ground in shock, but she tensed from the attack. 

He was snarling now. His fingers were sharp claws.

Something wasn't right. _He_ wasn't right. When Peter moved down to attack again, Laura kicked at his legs and rolled away. 

This was the threat. The symbol, revenge...for the fire? For leaving him alone all these years?

Laura shifted, eyes bleeding red. "Stop!"

Peter tilted his head but the alpha command barely fazed him.

This was _not_ her packmate. 

As he advanced, she made the decision she needed after seeing him in the hospital. 

She lunged for him, claws catching his chest and digging in. 

+++

"Derek," she sobbed into the phone, "I need you to come back. Please," her voice cracked.

_ -30- _


End file.
